Frusurated Unnoticed
by Heartogram
Summary: Craig falls for a new Grade 9 girl.While Ashley enlists the help of Paige to try and get over him after she tells him that she hates him.
1. A New Day

7:30am Kerwin-Issacs Household  
  
Ashley Kerwin lied awake in her bed.It was the 1st day back to school since Winter Break.The 1st day back to school since she had found out Craig had been cheating on her with Manny Santos. "I should have seen it coming"she thought."I don't even like pink."She rolled out of bed unwillingly to go find something to wear.  
  
7:30am Jeramiah Household  
  
Craig reluctantly rolled out of bed.He didn't want to go to school.He didn't want to face Manny or Ashley or anyone for that matter.He just hoped that there was something that could make his day better.  
  
7:30am Micheals Household  
  
"Damn"said Ivane Micheals as she stubbed her toe on her new nightstand in her new room of her new house.She got up and went to the mirror.She supposed she wasn't bad looking.She had black hair with light brown streaks,Coco brown skin,and was roughly 5''8.Her dad was Pro Skateboarder Alex Micheals.They moved to Degrassi as soon as he and her mom had split up.She wasn't looking forward to starting Grade 9 in a new school,she didn't think her older brother Danny was to psyched about starting Grade 10 either.He looked exactly like her except for his hair.He had medium length black hair but with golden blonde streaks he got from his dad.Their dad was white and Mom was black......and that's how it went.  
  
8:00am Degrassi Community School Danny and Ivane Micheals P.O.V  
  
Ivane and Danny Micheals hopped off their personalized skateboards that they got for Christmas and ran up the steps into the school.As soon as they walked in certain groups of people got quiet and started whispering thing like:"Oh my God it's them"and "They look way better in person."A girl in black Platform sandals and beach blonde hair walked up to them."Hi my names Paige Michealchuck,and I was just wondering who you guys are since everyone seems to be whispering about you." "Isn't this a great way to star out a new school Ivane?"asked a rather annoyed sounding."Yeah......people are already talking about us and the 1st bell hasn't even rung yet"responded Ivane.This boy who had scraggliest hair she had ever seen walked up and put his arm around the girl who was already talking to them."Honeybee"he said"They're Alex Micheals kids" "Who the hell is that?"asked the Paige."He's a pro skateboarder" "Oh"said Paige "Celebrities...this should be fun" "Whats that supposed to mean?"asked Ivane. "Oh nothing" said Paige and with walked away."This is gonna' be a long day"said Danny and he and Ivane both walked off to find their homerooms.

Next Chapter:Craig and Ashle'y P.O.V of the Morning  
  
Remember when Ashley went snooping through the gifts she found the pink scarf thing meant for Manny.


	2. Love Hurts

8:00 Degrassi Community School Ashley's and Craig's P.O.V  
  
Ashley walked into school still half asleep.She went to her locker and decided that best thing to do would be to pretend that she was cheery.She heard some one come up behind her.Trying her new cheery act out she immediately said"Hi."She turned around and immediately wished she could take her cheeriness back."Oh it's just you" she said to Craig."Hello to you too"Craig responded to Ashley's bitterness."Your not still mad are you?" Look I didn't mean it,it was just a spur of the moment thing.I'm really sorry.Please forgive me" "Craig,Craig,Craig.You just don't get it do you?You cheated on me!I loved you I trusted you and what do you do?You cheat on me with some little slut!I......I hate you Craig Manning!!!Ashley stormed off.As soon as she did Craig noticed the halls getting quiet as soon as these two kids walked in.They looked like they were twins.A boy and a girl.Paige was talking to them already not good.He thought he recognized them from somewhere.He decided he didn't feel like going to Kwan's class.He walked out of school unnoticed to go sit on the front steps.  
  
8:20am M.I Lab Ivane Micheals P.O.V  
  
Ivane had walked into the M.I lab around 8:10.Mr.Simpson placed her in between Manny and JT."Hi"JT said to Ivane"I'm JT Yorke"."Hey"I'm Manuela Santos"said Manny."Um hi"said Ivane."JT,Manny, would you guy mind showing Ivane what we've been working on"said Mr.Simpson."Sure thing"said JT while Manny rolled her eyes.After about 10 mins working on the project Manny strikes up a conversation."So is it true?"asked Manny."Is what true"said Ivane."That your dad is like famous or something" "He's just a pro skateboarder.I don't know if you would consider that famous." "I sure would"said JT."shut up JT said Manny."Damn this is weird"thought Ivane"JT is sorta' cute but he's probally going out with Manny.  
  
8:20am Ms.Kwan's Homeroom  
  
Ashley walked in and took a seat next to Ellie.She noticed this boy that everyone seemed to be staring at,but she couldn't spot Craig."Hmm......I wonder where he is,I was just yelling at him a couple minuets ago"she thought.Ms Kwan got up to the front of the class and announced that we would be pairing up to do A Shakespeare project.And that partners were assigned.Jimmy and Ellie will be working together Gavin{Spinner}and Marco,Ashley and........."Please not Craig" Ashley thought.Craig who doesn't seem to be hear Hazel and Paige and last but not least Danny and Heather Sinclair."This is the shittiest point of my day"mumbeled Ashley."What was that"asked Ms.Kwan."Oh nothing" said Ashley.  
In Part 3 Craig's P.O.V on 8:20am 


	3. Common Ground

8:20am Front steps of Degrassi Craig's P.O.V  
  
Craig wasn't sure why Ashley had flown off the handle like she did.He had had it all set up since the day after Manny and Ashley figured him out.Apologize then they can all be friends."To hell with that plan"he thought.He couldn't believe that Ashley had told him that she hated him.He knew that she was pissed but he didn't know that it was that bad.He had'nt run into Manny yet and Spinner,Jimmy and Marco seemed to be avoiding him.  
  
12:02pm Cafateria Ivane and Craig's P.O.V  
  
Ivane took a seat in the far corner of the cafateria.She would of gone and sat with Danny but he seemed to be making large groups of friend and she didn't want to ruin it for him.Craig came up to her and asked if he could sit in the seat across from her.She said "Yes."They started talking and realized they had a lot in common.Ivane glanced at the table where Danny was sitting and noticed Manny was giving her the evil eye."So is Manny your girfriend?"asked Ivane."Well she was one of them.I had two but then they found out I was cheating the day before Christmas break"said Craig."Ouch" "Yeah.It did burn pretty bad" "Well I'll see you later........."said Ivane. "Craig"said Craig "Craig.I'll see you later Craig"said Ivane.  
  
1:09pm Mr.Armstrong's Class Craig's P.O.V  
  
"Ivane seems cool"thought Craig. "She's the only one who doesn't seem to think less of me even after I told her what I did to Ashley and Manny"  
  
End of Part 4 


	4. The Project that stupid old Shakesphere ...

Tuesday 12:01pm Cafeteria  
  
Craig and Ivane proceeded to eat lunch together for the next few days.She was really starting to grow on him."So,you going with anyone to the dance this Friday?"asked Craig."Nah"responded Ivane."I don't even know if I'm going." "Well I'll go with you if you want like as friends?"asked Craig. "Um....sure.It'll be fun"said Ivane. "Well I guess I should get to class." "Yeah bye." "Hmmm......that's odd" thought Manny who overheard the whole conversation while dumping out her tray "I wonder if Ivane knows that Craig cheated on me and Ashley." Manny ran to go catch up with Ivane who was off to gym class.  
  
Tuesday 1:45pm Main Hallway  
  
"Ivane...wait up" yelled Manny. "Oh hi Manny"said an unenthustiac sounding Ivane."Hey"said Manny"I heard you were going to the dance this Friday with Craig." "News sure does travel fast at this school"said Ivane voice dripping with sarcasm."Well you are aware that he cheated on both me and Ashley in the beginning of this term,right?" "Yeah,he told me." "And that doesn't change the image you have of him?" "Hey.People change"said Ivane and then walked away.  
  
Wednesday 8:20am Ms.Kwans Homeroom  
  
Paige walks up to Craig. "You weren't here when we were paired for the Shakesphere project.But I'll have you know that you and Ashley were paired"said Paige"So to save her the heartache I told her I would work with you and she can have Spin." "Whatever Paige"said Craig. "So meet me in the Library after school kay' " "Whatever Paige"respondened Craig again.  
  
Wednesday After School in the Library  
  
As soon as Craig walked into the library Paige started rambling on and on. "......You do know it was really wrong what you did to Manny and Ashley"said Paige "Mmm hmm"said Craig "And I'm really surprised that skater girl still wanted to go to the dance with you." "Mmm Hmm" "Speaking of skater girl there she is now"said Paige. Ivane walked past the library with Danny and waved to Craig.Craig waved back.Paige rolled her eyes."Okay lets get started on this"said Paige "Cause I don't want to be here any more than you do." "Is this what Hell is like"wondered Craig.  
  
Thursday 12:01pm Cafeteria  
  
"So did you have fun working with Paige last night?"asked Ivane as she sat down with Craig. "I don't know" said Craig "All I can remember is wondering if that was what Hell was going to be like" Ivane laughed. 


End file.
